Red in Grey
by WOFWalker
Summary: What if Red had never met Mana? He gets picked up by the Earl and be introduced to the Noahs after one abusive beating from Cosimo. Red didn't even stay for three days when he realized the monsters in the Kamelot mansion. Red fled with the help of the 14th, who had awoken early. He met up with Cross, and began his new path from there on. NO PAIRINGS.
1. Red

Red was carrying stacks of boxes when suddenly his feet tripped over something, causing the young red hair to fall down hard. He looked up and glared defiantly at the sniggering clown who caused his fall. _Cosimo._

"What's the matter, _Red,_ " the clown sneered. "Can't carry bunch of boxes safely?"

Red muttered under his breath as he got back on his feet. As much he wanted to punch the bastard's face, he can't. The circus is his source of food and shelter. He gathered up the fallen boxes and proceeded on his way.

That damn clown. He's just jealous that I attract more attention than him. Red placed the last of the heavy crates down on its destination.

Red lifted his scarred left arm. The red scales covered up his entire left arm. A glowing green cross embedded on the top of his left hand. Red stared at it with disgust on his face. This thing was what caused Red so much misery. He was scorned and mistreated for this handicapped arm. People will occasionally call him a 'monster.' But it was also the very thing that gave him that provided extra money and attracts the attention that Cosimo is jealous of.

Red put down his hand and went to the small tent that the circus has given to him as shelter. Bread and a bowl of stew awaited the boy. This was a good thing. It means Cosimo is in a good mood. No beatings for now. Red sits down and tears into the bread and hungrily devours the stew. If the circus didn't give him the nutrients he needed, Red would steal and pickpocket the people who come to see the the shows.

After he finished, Red returned the bowl to the circus cook. He then returned back to the tent to take a quick nap before the circus's show tonight.

 **o-O-o0o-O-o**

 ** _"_** ** _Red…."_**

 _"_ _Who….who are you?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Red…."_**

 _"_ _Come out, ya' bastard! If ya' don' show yerself up, I'll ignore ya'!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Don't…you….must….."_**

 _"_ _Wha'? Whaddaya mean? Who th' hell are ya'?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I am….the 14_** ** _th_** ** _…."_**

 ** _"_** _Oh, yea? And I'm eight."_

 ** _"_** ** _No…Noah…."_**

 _"_ _Noah? Is that you're name?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Neah….."_**

 _"_ _Stop confusin' me, ya' turd nugget!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Neah…the 14_** ** _th_** ** _…..Noah"_**

 _"_ _Noah?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Beware….of the…..Earl…."_**

 _"_ _Huh?! Come back and face me like a man!"_

 ** _"…_** ** _.."_**

 _"_ _Oi! Ya' still there?! Hey! Answer me!"_

 **o-O-o0o-O-o**

Red then was violently shaken awake from his dream. Luckily, it was one of the nice members of the circus, the horse trainer.

"Red, it's time…" he said.

Red groaned as he got up to his feet. He re-fixed his messy ponytail, making sure it's at least presentable or he will get pummeled by Cosimo.

"Thanks fo' wakin' me up."

The horse tamer nodded before pulling back his head from Red's tent. Red stepped out to see the circus lights brightening up the night sky. Crowds came as they chattered about what shows they wanted to see. Kids ran around, candied apples in their hands and face painted. Red slinked his way to where the main tent is.

"Go and fetch the knives, Red," Cosimo ordered. "If you don't come back within 3 minutes, I'll kick you until you can't move."

Red was already gone the moment he heard 'knives'. He didn't need to hear the threat that Cosimo had added.

He went inside the tent where all the tools and props for the clowns are located. He snatched up the case that contains the knives and hurried back, only to bump into someone.

"Ow! Watcha' where ya' goin'!" Red sneered, only to see a man in a suit and a top hat. Red frowned. Great. Nobles.

"Oh, excuse me, young lad!" The man looked down at him in surprise. Red got a closer look at his face. It's actually quite silly looking.

Red growled, "Outta mah way, ya' bamhop! I gotta get these to da' ringmasta'!"

The man looked surprised at Red's tone, but nevertheless moved out of the way. Red raced down, sweat covering his forehead, hoping that he'll arrive at time. But little did he know, the man was staring at his back.

He entered the tent and quickly handed Cosimo the case.

"You were almost late!" Cosimo grumbled. "Brat needs a lesson that I don't like waiting!"

He aimed a kick at Red. Red had already braced himself in a defense position as Cosimo abused him.

After one last kick, Cosimo left to greet the audience. Red scurried back up to his feet and retreated back to his tent to nurse his wounds. He stared at the crack mirror than Red found. Dirt and blood covered his face. Bruises began appearing around his body. There were tears and rips on his clothes. Red sighed. At least he managed to pickpocket the man from earlier.

While everybody was focused on the circus, Red went to town to buy new clothes. He got a clean white shirt, a dark brown vest, brown trousers, brown boots, white gloves, and a red scarf. All very cheap. Red happily put on the gloves, covering up the ugly scaly arm. Seeing that there was extra money, he bought another hair tie just in case.

Red wore his new clothes and admired them. Soon, he'll have to dirty the clothes so Cosimo wouldn't notice that he got new clothes by stealing.

"Boy?"

Red jumped and spun around quickly to see the man he bumped into earlier staring at him.

"What da bloody hell are ya' doin' here?! Yer not allowed here! Why aren' ya at da' circus?" Red yelled at the intruder.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I see you got beaten up by the ringmaster, and I can't seem get that out of my mind. Also, you're excused for stealing my wallet."

Red felt his cheeks burn up when he heard that the man knew he stole the wallet.

"But, I'm not here to ask my wallet back. I'm wondering if you would like to leave the circus and come with me back home."

Red froze. Never before had he heard that term 'home.' He narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Stop brin'in' mah hopes up! Who are ya' wha' does yer hankerin' wif me?" Red spat.

The man was taken aback. "I'm not trying to bring your hopes up. I'm serious. I'm asking you if you want to come back home with me. And my name is Adam, but I'm usually known as the Millenium Earl."

Red flashed back to his dream.

 ** _"_** ** _Beware of the Earl…"_**

Red shook his mind and glared at the man.

"Whats da' catch?"

"Excuse me?"

Red snorted at the man's obliviousness. "Da' catch. Nobody gits ennythin' free in th' wo'ld."

"Become part of my family."

Now this time, Red was confused. "Wha-?"

The man seemed amused at Red.

"Hm, this time I'm not the confused. But forget about that," he said when he saw Red bristled. "I'm asking if you want to come with me."

Red crossed his arms. "Oh yea? Why sh'd ah believe a p'pl like ya'?"

"Well, I allowed you to take my wallet, and I promise not to hurt you."

Red thought for a moment. The offer was tempting. He could live free from poverty. He doesn't need to deal with Cosimo. But can he really trust the man? Finally, Red reached a decision.

"Alrigh' then. I'll take yer wo'd. But if I don' like it, Im'ma outta there."

The man smiled, but Red saw that it didn't quite reach his eyes. He already distrusts the man already.

"Come along then. Let's bring you home."

Red followed the man to a carriage nearby. The man who was handling the carriage had a cold look on his face. Suspicious.

He entered the carriage after the Earl, and the carriage began moving. Red watched the sceneries passed by him through the window as he left his circus life. He felt his eyes droop as the same scenery rewind itself over and over again.


	2. Noah

_He entered the carriage after the Earl, and the carriage began moving. Red watched the sceneries passed by him through the window as he left his circus life. He felt his eyes droop as the same scenery rewind itself over and over again._

* * *

"Wake up."

Red woke up to find that the carriage had stopped. The Earl was waiting for him outside. Red jumped out of his seat and exited the carriage. He looked up and gaped, causing the Earl to chuckle.

"Welcome to my home," he said.

What was there was a magnificent white mansion with a dark blue roof. A fountain was in front of it, sprouting clear water. Bushes covered the green flat grass. Baroque ornate gates guarded the mansion. There were flower beds surrounding the mansion. A balcony was seen at the front of the mansion.

"Come along now. I shall introduce you to your family."

Red trotted behind the Earl. He had to quicken up his steps due to Earl's long strides. Stupid nobles and their abnormally long legs.

They entered the mansion. The moment the Earl opened the door, a girl with the looks of the age of 10 popped out and hugged the Earl by slinging her arms around his neck.

"Millenie~! Welcome back! Did you have fun?" the girl asked.

The Earl chuckled. "It was fine. And I brought a new member to our family." The girl let go of the Earl and looked at Red curiously. Red saw that the girl had spiky blue hair and pale skin. She was wearing a black jacket, a white dress shirt, a black tie that's tucked inside the jacket, a black frilly skirt, thigh-high striped socks, and black shoes that are at least three inches. But what really creeped Red out were her deep violet eyes. They were cruel and calculating looking.

She lifted an arm at him. "Hi! I'm Road Kamelot! I like to play with dolls, eat candy, play dress-up with Tyki-pon, and Millenie~! I hate school. What's your name?"

Red cautiously shook her outstretched hand. "I ges ye' can call me Red, since ah don' haff an official name. I gess I like tah eat, sleep, animals, and play wi' cards. I hate Cosimo."

Road tilted her head. "Who's Cosimo?"

"Th' wo'st man alive. He literally beats me ev'ryday."

She suddenly hugged Red, surprising him. "Oh, you poor thing. It's a good thing Millenie saved you from him, hm~?"

Red mumbled. "Yea, I gess so."

She slide off him and began pulling his hands. "Come inside! It's dinnertime, so we can introduce you to the rest of the family!"

Red let Road dragged him to where the dining hall is. He swiveled his head so many times to attempt see everything in the mansion. The Earl was following behind them.

"We're here~!" Road sang. She pushed open the door to reveal five males and a female already sitting. They seemed to be waiting for the Earl's return. They turned their heads and stared curiously at Red.

"Come sit by me, Red!" Road chirped. She sat down and patted at the seat next to her. Red, seeing he didn't have a choice, decided to sit next to her.

The Earl settled himself at the end of the table. "Now that we're all settled. I like to introduce you to our newest member, Red!"

Red felt self-conscious when he felt the others' stares boring at him. He ducked his head.

"Now, now. Don't make Red feel uncomfortable! We have make him as much as welcome as we possibly can~! I picked him up from the circus. "

"What number is he, Earl?" The man with greased back black hair, the ends curled up. He had a sly look on his face. Red feels like this man will cause trouble for him in the future.

"Well, Tyki-pon~, he is the 14th among us."

There were startled responses coming from the seven people around the table. Red furrowed his eyebrows. 14th? Isn't that what his dream said?

Red looked at Road and was surprised to see the intense look on her face.

"Earl, I thought there were only 13 of us?"

"I will explain more later on. But for now, let's introduce ourselves to Red~. "

"I already started, so you go, Tyki-pon~," Road said as she began eating.

"Don't call me that, Road," the greased back hair man said. Then he faced Red. "I'm Tyki Mikk, shounen."

"Shounen? Wha's da'?" Red asked.

"It's Japanese for 'boy'."

Red shrugged. "Don' care whut yo' call me."

Tyki raised an eyebrow at Red. "What do you mean?"

"Neva' hadda name. Peoples call me Red 'cuz of mah hair." Red wanted to avoid talking about his arm. Tyki nodded in understanding.

Then the ones with black shoulder long hair and long yellow hair began introducing themselves.

"I'm David, hee~" the black-haired said.

"And I'm Jasdero~"the blonde one said.

"Together, we're Jasdevi, hee~!" they shouted together.

Red was in loss of words. "Tha's…..nice."

"Ignore those twins." Another black haired man spoke up. He had a monocle place on one of his eye, and he looked awfully similar to Tyki. "I am Sheryl Kamelot and father of Road." Then he narrowed his eyes at Red, making him shiver at the coldness in his eyes. "If I see you hurt my adorable Road, you may kiss your life goodbye."

Never before Red nodded his head fast before. "Understood, sir."

"Daddy!" Road pouted. "But I want to have Red play with me! Please~?" Road gave her best puppy eyes.

Sheryl suddenly seemed to have a nosebleed. He covered his nose and quickly grabbed a napkin to stop the flow. Red wrinkled his nose at disgust at that.

"Ignore my brother, shounen. He's always like that with Road. As long you're in Road's good side, you're on his good side, too."

Red nodded.

A huge man with spiky black hair and a grumpy face spoke next. Well, grunted next. "Skin Boric." And that was it.

The woman then spoke up. "My name is Lulubell. It's nice to meet you, Red." Her voice is void from emotion.

"Nice ta meet yo', too, Miss Lulubell," Red replied.

She nodded and drank a glass of milk.

"Sooo, shonen, what do you like to do for fun?" Tyki asked.

"Play cards."

Tyki seemed surprised at that. "You play cards?"

"Ya'. I reckon I'm good wi' poker."

Tyki grinned. In a really sinister expression. "Oh? Maybe you can play against me someday?"

Red shrugged again, hiding the devil of him inside as he finished up the delicious steak in front of him. "Sure, why not?"

"What else do you like, Red?" Tyki continued asking.

"Animals. The lions at the circus were pretty cool."

"Did you hear that, Lulubell? He likes cats," Tyki addressed the woman.

Lulubell gave him a look of interest before returning to her meal of fish.

"Red~!" Road squealed. "Would you like to play dress-up with me?"

Red looked at her as if she was crazy. "Isn't that for girls?"

She grinned. "I also have boys' clothing to, you know? Also, I make Tyki-pon play with me, too~! Would like to see some pictures?"

Tykie protested. "Hey! I was about to ask him play cards with me! And you took pictures?! Get rid of them at once!"

She stuck a tongue at him. "I asked Red first, so too bad, so sad! Oh, I see that you're done! Come on!" She caught Red's hand and dragged him away to her room.


	3. Neah

_"Red~!" Road squealed. "Would you like to play dress-up with me?"_

 _Red looked at her as if she was crazy. "Isn't that for girls?"_

 _She grinned. "I also have boys' clothing to, you know? Also, I make Tyki-pon play with me, too~! Would like to see some pictures?"_

 _Tykie protested. "Hey! I was about to ask him play cards with me! And you took pictures?! Get rid of them at once!"_

 _She stuck a tongue at him. "I asked Red first, so too bad, so sad! Oh, I see that you're done! Come on!" She caught Red's hand and dragged him away to her room._

* * *

"Yeeee~~!" Road squealed. "You're so cute!"

Red felt that boys shouldn't be called cute, but here he is, being called 'cute'. He didn't really want to play dress-up, but he valued his life so he put with it. Road made him not only dress up with boys' clothing but with girls' clothing as well. Luckily right now, when Tyki paid a visit, he saw that Red's scarf is tied as bowtie around his neck. He is wearing a white dress-shirt, a pair of green plaid pants that reaches to half his calf, dark brown combat boots, and a belt that hung only on the backside of his pants. The dress-shirt's sleeves were long, covering up Red's hands. Luckily, Road allowed him to keep his gloves on. At least the attire was boy's clothing.

"My turn, Road," Tyki said as he entered the room.

Road pouted. "Awww, Tykiiii."

"No buts. You had him for two hours."

She pouted more, but didn't argue back. Tyki pulled out a deck of cards.

"Ready boy?"

"Can you wait 'til I change? These clo'es are hard tah move aroun' wi'."

Tyki nodded. "Sure thing, shounen."

Red quickly changed so he can play a game with Tyki. It was hard to breathe when his scarf was tied around like that. Tyki was sitting on the floor and had already set out the cards. Road was lying nearby, munching on some candy.

"Wha' we be bettin' on?" Red asked.

Tyki pondered for a moment.

"How about candy?" Tyki suggested, grabbing a pile from Road's huge stash.

"Sure."

* * *

"Royal straight flush," Red said triumphantly as he revealed his cards.

"How?! How are you getting these, shounen?!" Tyki asked disbelievingly.

Red grinned as Road rolled around the floor and howled with laughter. He had taken nearly all of Tyki's candy. "Jes' lucky, I gess….."

Tyki glared at him, although this time there were no coldness. "You cheated, didn't you?!"

"Mebbe….."

There was a knock on the door, revealing Sheryl. He saw his brother looking frustrated, and his daughter looking like she was about to die from laughter.

"What's going on here?"

Road was wheezing as she attempted to tell her father. "T-tyki, _wheeze_ , got b-beaten, _hee-hee_ , in poker!"

Sheryl frowned. "You should stop playing, Tyki. It's a bad habit."

Tyki threw his cards down. "I'm done." He took out a cigarette and a lighter, lit the cigarette, and began smoking.

Sheryl swooped up and pulled the smoke out of Tyki's lips. "No more smoking, either!"

"Just tell us what you came here for, Sheryl."

"The Earl has a mission for the two of you. He told me to tell you to be sent to his office."

At that, Road and Tyki perked up.

"Nooo! I don't want to go! I want to stay with Red!" Road squeezed Red hard.

"Get your hands off of my Road!" Sheryl pounced at him.

"Oi! She handled me firs', you barmy ol' codger!" Red yelped as he leaped out of the way, carrying Road with him. Then he looked at Road. "Yo' sh'd go to da' Earl. Yo' sh'dn't keep 'im waitin'."

Road pouted a bit before releasing her hold on Red. "Fine. But I'll try to come back as soon as possible!"

"Mm'kay," Red mumbled as he tried to stifle a yawn. Tyki noticed this.

"Better get him to bed, Sheryl. He looks like he's about to fall asleep any minute now."

Sheryl looked like he was about to complain until he saw Road's pleading look and he complied. He took Red to the guest room, made sure that he's settled safely in bed, and left.

Red had never felt something so soft surrounding him in his entire life. The circus life couldn't afford beds. It wasn't even a minute before he fell into a deep sleep.

 **o-O-o0o-O-o**

 ** _"_** ** _Red."_**

 _Red opened his eyes. He saw that he was nearby the lake._

 ** _"_** ** _Red."_**

 _Red could hear it coming from the lake. He looked over the edge and saw a strange figure. He touched the freezing water, causing the water to ripple. The reflection changed, turning into a more clear face. The face has grey skin, burning golden eyes, and black messy hair. Seven black crosses were etched across his forehead. The face looked familiar….._

 _"_ _Tyki?"_

 ** _"_** ** _No. I am not him."_**

 _"_ _Then who da' bloody hell are ya'? You were the one in my dreams las' night, weren' ya'?" Red accused._

 ** _"_** ** _I am. But you must listen to me. Get out of there."_**

 _"_ _Huh? Whaddaya mean?"_

 ** _"_** ** _The Earl is after me. He saw me in you. He won't let you leave now."_**

 _"_ _Wha'? Why w'ld he do tha'?"_

 ** _"_** ** _It's because I'm the 14_** ** _th_** ** _Noah. The Noah of Destruction. The Musician. You must leave immediately, for your safety."_**

 _Red was confused. "Noah? Wha'sa Noah?"_

 ** _"_** ** _That will be something I will tell you after you escape. You must escape with all means."_**

 _"_ _Why sh'd I trust yo'?"_

 ** _"_** ** _You must. If you don't leave, you will never be yourself ever again. The 'family' you're living in is fake. Behind the curtains, they kill innocent people."_**

 _Red trembled. He felt scared. He's being told he's living in a nightmare by a reflection from a lake in his dream._

 ** _"_** ** _Don't be scared. Don't stop. You must keep on walking."_**

 _"_ _H-how kin I excape? And where kin I go eff'n I did?"_

 ** _"_** ** _You must use the Ark. Meet up with someone named Cross Marian. He would help you."_**

 _"_ _Th' Ark?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I will lead you….."_** _The lake rippled again, even without Red's touch._

 _"_ _Wha-?"_

 _Darkness engulfed Red. Red began thrashing around, desperate to get a hold of something._

 **o-O-o0o-O-o**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry for not updating for a week. I'm really busy right now, effectively ending my daily posting. From now on, of the stories I have, I'll _TRY_ to will post one chapter from only one of them a week. Remember, TRY.**

 **Now the good news. I have two DGM/Bleach ideas and I already started on one! Yays! :D Sneak Peak!:**

 _The hole in his chest feels empty. Allen longed for something to fill it up. He later found out eating souls helped. He tried to will himself to stay away from them, but the longer he stayed away, the more he craved. The hunger was terrible, causing Allen to soon release his grip of control of his body. His mind went into deep sleep as his body moved on his own. In dues time, he soon evolved from a simple Menos to a Gillian. He then devoured more Gillians, eventually evolving into an Adjuchas. That was when Allen regained his consciousness._

 _Allen wondered if this is how akumas felt every time they killed people._

 **Also, I have adopted a story from DGM otaku. It is a DGM/HP fanfic, so keep a lookout!**

 **Finally, I have another idea in my head. What do you think of a reincarnation to a modern world DGM?**

 **So in totality (lol is that even a word?), if the modern story is included, I will have SIX DGM fanfics running. Not to mention the Ereri fanfics in Archive of Our Own, which is like four of them. So, yep. I have a hectic life right now.**


	4. Cross

_"H-how kin I excape? And where kin I go eff'n I did?"_

 ** _"You must use the Ark. Meet up with someone named Cross Marian. He would help you."_**

 _"Th' Ark?"_

 ** _"I will lead you….."_** _The lake rippled again, even without Red's touch._

 _"Wha-?"_

 _Darkness engulfed Red. Red began thrashing around, desperate to get a hold of something._

* * *

"RED!"

"Wha-?" Red gasped as he was violently shaken by the shoulder by a worried Road. Red sat up straight. It was already morning, and the birds were chirping outside.

"Breathe in and out…" Road instructed.

Red followed Road's instructions, inhaling and exhaling. He felt himself calming down.

"Are you okay, Red?" she asked.

Red nodded at her.

"What did you dream about?"

Red hesitated, remembering what Neah had told him.

"Tis' nothin', Road," he lied. "Jes' Cosimo."

Red swore her eyes had flashed golden before it disappeared.

"Him again?"

Red nodded. "Yea, he was beatin' me up back adda circus."

"I see..."

"Wha' tis' yo' thinkin' about?" Red asked.

"Nothing…." Road didn't go further than that. She suddenly said, "Excuse me for one moment."

Red looked at her confused. "Um, sure…."

She leaped off his bed and exited out of the doorway. Red looked at his clothes, seeing it all wrinkled. Ah, well. He smoothed it out, putting them back the way it was.

He exited the guest room and made his way towards the dining hall. There he saw a black cat with a white four-point star on its forehead.

"Oh, dey nevah menshun'd dey haffa cat! Good mornin', kitty," Red greeted the cat, using his right hand to scratch the cat's head. The cat leaned towards his touch and purred. Red grinned. Suddenly, his stomach growled. He shot an apologetic look at the cat.

"Sorry, cat. Gotta eat." Red made his way towards the chair he sat on during dinner. There was already a plate of pancakes sitting there, and he began inhaling the breakfast. He finished the stack under three minutes. He saw that the cat was already gone.

Red remembered his dream and began wandering around. He opened every unlocked door there was, hoping to come across this Ark. But he ended up with nothing. The mansion was very large and it was nearing the afternoon when Red caught something. There was a door that was opened ajar. Red listened close.

"….slaughtered the entire circus, Road! What do you think you're doing?!" Tyki's voice floated in the air.

Red froze when he heard that.

"I was doing a favor for Red!" Road's voice rang through the open door. "And I was feeling for a little fun! I could have kept it longer if it weren't for that exorcist!"

'Exorcist?' Red thought. He listened more closely into the conversation.

"Now, Road, you must contain yourself. Even though Red said he hated him, mustn't make such rash decisions."

Red stiffened at the voice. The tone sounded like the Earl's but it was more high-pitched and sounded creepier.

Road snorted again. "Well that bastard deserved it for hurting Red and the 14th!"

"Road, we don't need to attract anymore unnecessary attention!" Tyki began scolding the girl.

"Well, too late! I killed the man already!"

Red trembled as he peeked through the door.

It was Tyki and Road, but it wasn't them. Both of them had grey skin like Neah's. They're eyes were gold and cold. The seven stigmas were clear across their foreheads. But that wasn't what scared Red. What scared Red was a huge fat man, wearing a big poofy white coat. The man had a permanent wide grin with pointy canines. The skin was pale grey. He was wearing a black top hat with strange colored balls as decorations. Round glasses were set on his pointy nose. They weren't human. They were _monsters._ Red gasped.

Three pairs of eyes focused on Red. Road and Tyki's eyes widened at the sight of Red.

"Red - " Road began, but Red didn't hear the rest of it.

Red quickly dashed away as far as he can from the door. He can hear footsteps chasing after him. Red saw the doors that led to the exit in front of him. He grabbed hold of the door and tried pulling, but the door stayed locked.

"Red."

Red froze and turned around to see the three people facing him. Their eyes burned into Red. Road stepped forward.

"Red, return to your room now." Her voice was now higher pitched.

"N-no," Red stammered.

"Shounen, I suggest you should," Tyki's eyes glowed brighter, stepping closer to Red.

Red took a step back, feeling the door behind his back. He was trapped.

"You can't escape, Red~! You will stay with us forever, 14th." The demonic Earl took a step closer.

Red squeezed his eyes shut, only to suddenly hearing a tune in his mind. It was a piano melody Red realized. He opened his eyes to see that the Noahs had frozen in their steps. A diamond-shaped white light was next to him.

 **"** **The Ark…"** Red heard Neah murmured.

'Das' the Ark?!' Red thought.

 **"** **Quickly enter and think about this man. The Ark will take you to him!"**

Red saw an image of a tall man with crimson hair and a big black hat. He had a beard and was wearing rectangle glasses. A white half-mask donned the right side of his face. The man was wearing a huge black jacket that reached his ankles. The jacket is adorned with golden buttons trailing down the jacket, and a gold cross is placed on the left breast. He was wearing black knee-high boot straps.

Red thought of him hard and entered the Ark.

"Don't let him go!" was all Red heard before the Ark gate closed behind him. He felt something tugging, pulling him and then….

He stumbled out, falling on the dirt pathway. There were forest trees that surrounded him. He lied on his back, feeling a bit dizzy. Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over him. Red tried to move but couldn't control limbs.

"Tch, who is that dirty brat?"

Red glared at the man who stared back unimpressively back at him. It was the man in his mind that Neah had sent him. A huge giant golden ball thing with a white cross and…wings and horns? was perched on his head. Red got up on his feet through sheer will.

"Yer Marian Cross?" Red jeered.

The man looked a bit surprised when he heard Red. "So what of it, dirty brat?"

"Neah sent me here to ya'."

"What?!" Cross stared incredulously at the boy. He had been searching for Neah for 35 years with no luck.

Red sighed as if he wasn't running from the Noahs before. "Ya' might not believe me mista', but ah jes' excaped from da' Earl. Neah told me to skedaddle outta there and find ya'."

"And where is he?" Cross asked.

Red tapped his head. "In mah noggin'. Now can ya' give me some food Im'ma starvin' here."

"How would I know you're not lying?"

Red bristled. "He jes' tol' me inna dream las' night! Said to use da' Ark to excape to ya'. The Earl found ou' an' I was trapped. Suddenly, ah began hearing some piano music dis huge white diamond thingy came outta nowhere! Neah tol' me to excape through it in min', an' I did. So, are ya' gonna feed me or wha'?"

Red saw Cross slapped his face with his hand as he mumbled towards up in the sky. Somehow, Red was able to make out the words.

"Why did Neah choose this brat of all hosts?"

"Oi! Ah can hear ya'! Now, feed me!"


	5. Ark

**Made it longer just for you guys. Enjoy! :D**

 _Red saw Cross slapped his face with his hand as he mumbled towards up in the sky. Somehow, Red was able to make out the words._

 _"Why did Neah choose this brat of all hosts?"_

 _"Oi! Ah can hear ya'! Now, feed me!"_

* * *

After being fed, Red had shown Cross his left arm, furthering surprising the General of the Innocence he hosted. Marian told Red about the Holy War, the Innocence, the Noah family, and the Earl.

"But ain't Neah a Noah?"

"Technically he is, but you can say he's the black sheep in the family. He slaughtered nearly all of the Noah family and tried to take the title as Millenium Earl himself. He had seen the wrong ways of the Earl and tried to put a stop to this himself. He failed, having the Earl kill him instead. It was the Earl and the 9th Apostle, Road, who he failed to kill," Marian explained. Even though the kid had a crude mouth, he was a good listener and quite perceptive.

"And he's gonna take ova' me won' he?"

Marian stayed silent.

"I don' really care if he takes ova' mah body."

"What do you mean? You would cease to exist."

Red shrugged his shoulders. "I don' have much ova' life."

 **'** **Actually, I will simply share the body with you.'**

Red jumped at the sound of Neah's voice, causing Marian stare at him.

 **'** **I'm not that strong enough to actually take over your body. Plus, I care for my host. An honest boy to boot.'**

'Gee, thanks.'

"What is it, brat? Spit out," Marian said.

"Neah jes' talk to me in me mind. Tol' me he won' actually take ova' but share it."

Surprises are being thrown at Marian's face everywhere he turns.

Marian sighed deeply. "Look, brat. Since you have both Innocence and Noah inside, I'll take you as my apprentice. It'll be something to do with your life."

"Sure, why not? I wanna know what dis Inno thingy does." Red stared at his left hand.

 **'** **Red, tell Marian where Mana is,'** Neah added.

When Red did as Neah asked, Marian looked away as he lit up a cigarette.

"He passed away. Don't worry I've settled him in a nice area where he can rest in peace," he replied gruffly.

Red could feel overwhelming sadness emitting from his mind. It was quickly gone as it had come.

A moment of silence filled the room.

 **'** **I guess it can't be helped. I took too long to awaken,'** Neah said with a sigh. **'Oh! If you're going with him, tell him that I will personally come out and murder Marian if he decides to throw his debts at me,"** Neah added.

Red told the general just that, causing Marian to groan again. Timcanpy has now nestled on Red's head.

* * *

For the next seven years, Red trained arduously under Cross Marian. Red tested his Innocence, forming his left arm into the choice of a huge claw that can be stretched, a small mini-gun that shot orange beams, and a compacted orange beam sword. Through certain circumstances, Red's Innocence has evolved, resulting in the transformation of the red scaly hand to a black smooth one. Red found that the arm was easier to control, both activated and unactivated. His new evolved Innocence included a black and silver claw, a white cowl, and a silver mask. It was later on, he found out about the Sword of Exorcism. Red also practiced using his Noah powers, turning Noah at will and being able to hear things far away, play any kinds of instruments, and have knowledge of magic. As every year passed, communications with Neah became stronger.

Whenever they were short on money, Red would play poker, but thanks to Neah's threat, Cross didn't push any debts at Red. It was nearly impossible to withhold drinking expensive wine and spending time in the Red Light Districts.

Cross Marian and Red had traveled around the world. One of Cross's Innocence, Grave of Maria, was used to not only avoid any Noah encounters but also the Dark Order. Marian had explained to Red that he had cut off communications with the Black Order long ago, stating that they are idiots. He told Red that he's on a mission to infiltrate inside the Ark to destroy the Akuma egg plant.

'Then why can' I jes' call upon da' dumb Ark again?' Red complained as he hiked after Cross through the mountains near India. 'Coulda' saved lotsa time.'

 **'** **Seven years ago was an emergency. I wasn't at my strongest. Using my powers early took a toll. I can't open it again.'**

Red snorted. 'Well, das jes' stoopid.'

 **'** **Well, sorry for saving your life.'**

'And yer own dodgy self.'

 **'…** **I swear you're too smart for your own good.'**

'I take da' as a compliment.'

Red and Marian had reached to the China shoreline. With the help of one of Marian's benefactors, (' **More like lover,'** Neah muttered) a ship was provided to travel to Edo, Japan. However, it was then swarmed by akuma of level 1 to 3s. Although Cross and Red managed to destroy the akuma, the ship was way too damaged. It was thanks to Timcanpy's sudden change into a much bigger golem that got them away from the ocean. Poor Timcanpy had to carry two weights to shore. It had deflated in relief when they find that its masters are safe.

Fortunately, where Timcanpy brought them was the shore of Edo. Cross quickly used Maria to cast a Magdala Curtain over them. They managed to sneak into the Ark without the Earl's notice. It was thanks to Cross's own smoking habit that almost gave their position away in the Ark. Road had a weirdly good sense of smell.

They managed to get into the room where the skulls that protect the egg are located. Red was under Maria's protection as Cross disguised himself as one of the skulls. Cross managed to take down all the skulls with his other Innocence, Judgement.

"Oi, baka deshi," Cross called to him.

"Wha'? Aren' ye' suppo'ed to stop da' egg thingy from downlo'ing?"

"I tell you about it later. Right now, I want you to save the exorcists."

"WHA'? Why'd I hafta do it? I tho't ya' hade dem."

"Avoiding them doesn't mean I hate them, baka deshi."

"Tch. Fine."

"Since we're inside the Ark, Timcanpy should be able to teleport you to different rooms in the Ark. Bring the exorcists to the piano room, got it?"

"Fine. Im'ma on mah way then."

That was when Red began bursting into tears.

"What're you bursting into tears for, brat?" Marian asked.

"Huh?" Red mumbled as he tried to wipe away the tears. But they seemed to keep on flowing and flowing. "I c'nt stop 'em!"

 **'** **Wrath is dead, then,'** Neah muttered.

'Wha' do ya mean?'

 **'** **Every time a Noah dies, other Noahs will begin to cry and mourn over of their loss of a family member. Wrath is a strong feeling and the most connected to the original Noah. Tears will be shed longer for him.'**

'Tch. Must've been annoyin' to ye.'

Neah didn't comment on that.

Red grumbled as Timcanpy opened a portal. Red entered it to come across a rocky terrain with a night sky. The room was falling apart, showing that the Ark has begun its downloading. A figure was standing near a building. Half the person's clothes were torn away. Long dark blue hair covered the figure's back. A tattoo was etched on his left chest. Broken pieces of what seems to be the leftover of weapon were scattered everywhere. There was dust that was near the figure, the remains of Skin Bolic.

'Oh? Then dis lady has defeat'eh one of dose bastards, eh?'

 **'** **Red. I think that's a man.'**

'WHA-?'

Red got a closer look at the 'man' and realized that Neah was telling the truth. The man was staring at the ground. Dirt was decorated on his body, showing it was a hard-won battle. Suddenly the man looked up at Red in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?! Are you a Noah?" the man accused.

Red rolled his eyes. "Maybe, maybe not. Tch, why do I hafta do dis'?"

The room rumbled as it began to crumble away.

 **'** **You should hurry up, Red,'** Neah urged.

Red scowled again. He slung one of the tired man's arms over his shoulder and slowly raises him to his feet, surprising the man.

"Who the hell are you?!" the man asked again.

"I don' care wha' yo' call me, she-man. Im'ma jes' following masta's orders. Now, move ya' scrimpy arsehole! If ya' can' see, the Ark is fallin' apart!"

Red carried the man to where Timcanpy's portal is. Red carried the man in and entered it, only to arrive at the white piano room. Red ungracefully dumped the man on the white couch.

"Stay 'dere, ya' barmpot. Im'ma hafta fetch da' othe's," Red ordered the man before turning to leave.

Next was a very beaten pale man. He was dressed in a black cloak, has black hair with a white cowlick, and has sharp teeth. Red realized the man was the Krory man from a while ago back during the travels. It looks like Cross's idea worked of giving Krory the Innocence.

But this time, Krory was unconscious. Red had to carry the man on his shoulders to get to the portal. He also carelessly dumped the vampire next to the woman-man.

"Watch ova' him, lady. Gotta see where masta' is now."

"Who's your master?" the man glared at Red.

Red snorted back in reply. "Who else woud'ah be talkin' 'bout? Cross Marian. Now, if ya' 'scuse me, ah gotta masta' to find. Show me da' way, Timcanpy."

* * *

 **Happy 4th of July OMAKE: How Red got his new Innocence**

"Hurry up, brat!" Cross shouted.

"Shut up, you ol' codger!" Red yelled back. "It takes time ya know!"

An akuma exploded above Red as he dived into the next one.

"Come and play, exorcist~" the level 2 akuma sneered.

"Who says Im'ma exorcist?" Red taunted back. He leaped and clawed the akuma.

"Phew. Finally done," Red huffed.

"Brat."

Red shot a look at Cross. "Wha' do ya want?"

"Show me your arm."

Red did as he was told. It was then that Red realized his arm was crumbling. Red examined over it carefully, seeing the cracks appearing and flecks chipping off his arm.

"Hm, I didn't realize," Red hummed in curiosity.

"That's what you get for not paying attention, brat."

"Guess I can't use Innocence anymore. To be honest, it's been more annoying ever since Neah awakened."

 **'Then I might as well get rid of it,'** Neah said cheerfully.

'Wait, wha'?'

A flash of dark purple and black light erupted from Red's left arm stump. The arm fell off of Red's shoulder and disappeared into dust. Cross looked on in amazement.

"The HELL?!" Red roared. "Neah!"

 **'Hey, you said you didn't want it anymore.'**

'Not like that!'

"Brat, what the hell did you just do?" Cross demanded.

"Neah," was Red's reply.

"Great," Cross muttered. "Just great. What am I going to do when I show up in the Order with an apprentice who doesn't even wield Innocence?"

"Thanks fo' th' symp'thy," Red muttered. "Now ah' want mah Innocence back so ah' can take mah revenge on Neah."

Just after Red said that, the dust from the arm began glowing and surrounding Red.

"Wha' the?!" Red exclaimed.

The glowing dust then began forming on Red's empty stump. Red watched in fascination as the white light formed into a huge black and silver claw. A white cowl with a hood lined with soft fur rested on his shoulders. A silver mask was placed gently on his forehead. It was warm and comforting. Aaaand it was urging Red to do a certain something.

"Looks like mah Innocence evolved," Red grinned. "Let's see wha' dis sucker does." He began thinking immediately with Neah who looks slightly nervous in his mind.

"And I got jes' the perfect target..."

Both Red and Cross hadn't heard from Neah for about 3 weeks.


	6. Melody

_"Watch ova' him, lady. Gotta see where masta' is now."_

 _"Who's your master?" the man glared at Red._

 _Red snorted back in reply. "Who else woud'ah be talkin' 'bout? Cross Marian. Now, if ya' 'scuse me, ah gotta masta' to find. Show me da' way, Timcanpy."_

* * *

The portal opened again and Red popped out to a crumbling white area. He saw a girl and a man sitting nearby. Another man was wielding a huge hammer to battle against something.

The something had grey skin. It was wearing black clothing with his stomach exposed. Multiple feelers sprouted from its back. Long hair swayed behind the head and a helmet covered its upper face.

 **'** **Joido. Seems like he had wakened up.'**

'Tch. Great. Dey all be battlin' inna already crumblin' Ark. Cheers. Make the Ark crumble more.'

Then suddenly, a bright white symbol appeared on the floor. Judgement's emblem. It seems like Cross had arrived. Cross was standing on Grave of Maria and hopped off.

"Tch. So this is why there was so much ruckus."

"General Cross!" the woman had yelled.

Cross was scratching his head until he noticed the man who was battling the Noah.

"Oi you. Get your dirty self over where the lady and the other man are or else I'll throw you there. I don't like dirty things near me."

The hammer-man complied, although he didn't let his guard down, shielding the woman and the other man.

"Oi! Baka deshi! I know you're there!"

Red jumped from where he is, landing where Cross is. The group of three was surprised to see Red.

"Whaddaya wan', womanizer?"

"Did you rescue the exorcists?" Red heard the girl gasp.

"Yea, yea. I want'eh ta leave the girly-man, tho'. Ungrateful barmpot."

"If you really want some exercise, then fight the Noah over there." Cross pointed at the released Noah. The Noah, who used to be smiling when battling the hammer-man, was now staring at Cross and Red in curiosity.

"As mucha' I wan' to, ya' gotta wrap this up. I will jes' cause more ruckus. I bet ya' haven' even destroyed the egg yet."

Cross hmphed, indicating that Red's hunch was right. Cross opened Maria's grave and began ordering her to use a Magdala Curtain.

"Oi, baka deshi. I'm pretty sure you have a job to do."

"Fine, ya' bloody blighter. Jes' get dis ova' wif. Tell me when to do it."

Red made his way to where the group is.

"Are you General Cross's pupil?" the hammer-wielding man asked.

"Ya'. Now hurry up. We gotta go now."

"We can't!" the girl piped up. "We're supposed to protect Cross!"

Red stared at her. The girl's hair was very short and her legs were all bandaged up. Bruises blossomed on her arms. The hammer-man had an eyepatch and bright red hair that's held by a green and black fish-scale bandanna. He was panting heavily from his useless fight. The other man had spiky black hair held by a ponytail. He looked tired and beaten up.

Red snorted after his surveillance of the group of three. "I'd say yer be getting' in masta's way. From wha' I see, y'all in no condition to fight. Plus, masta' doesn' need no protectin'. In fact, he's protec'in' yer sorry arses. Pretty sure we sen'da akuma to ye warnin' ya'."

The trio seemed to deflate under Red's tone, realizing what he said is true.

Red saw Maria begin singing, covering the group up. The group watched as Cross pulled out Judgement out of his holster.

"Judgement," Cross said, activating his Innocence.

He began to shoot the Noah. The Noah howled in pain every time the bullets hit him. The bullets would follow every direction the Noah went, causing misery to Joido every time.

The hammer-wielding man deactivated his Innocence, turning into a really small hammer. "I never knew you can wield two anti-Akuma weapons. Being a general is being at a whole new other level."

"Ya' done mournin'? I hafta take you three ta safety. I don' trust girly-man to stay still."

"Kanda?! You mean he's alive?!" the girl exclaimed.

"Dinja' hear wha' I said? Now hurry up!"

Timcanpy had opened a portal. Red pulled the girl and the black-haired man up to their feet and pushed them into the portal. The hammer-man followed behind them.

"Whoa, what is this room?" The red-haired said.

"None ov yo' beeswax. Oi, you!" Red noticed the long-haired man standing near the piano. "No touchun'!"

"Tch," was all the man said as he backed away.

"Yu-kun! Krory-kins! You're both alive!" the red-haired said happily.

"Stop calling me that, baka usagi!" the long-haired man growled.

"Anyhoo, what's your name?" the red-haired asked Red.

Red plopped himself on the piano seat. "Don' care what ya' call me. Don' haffa 'fficial name. P'pl call me Red."

The red-haired man gasped. "Why don't have a real name?"

Red grinned. "'Cuz ah was thrown out when an younglin'. Nobo'y wantsa take someone with a arm like this." He raised his left arm, clearly showing the black scaled arm and his green glowing Innocence. "Now shut yo' trap. I havva mastah' to call me."

"Oi! Baka deshi!" Cross's voice came from Timcanpy, surprising the group except Red. Static buzzed from Tim.

"Whaddaya wan' ya' ol' barmy codger?"

"Play the piano, baka! The egg is about to disappear!"

"Timcanpy, can ya' take out da' music score?" Red asked.

Timcanpy landed on the piano sheet holder. It opened its mouth and revealed the projection of a music score. The two-layered score was spinning around a golden emblem.

"Y'all hush up now, exorcists. Or ah can' hear da' music," Red ordered the exorcists. They didn't talk back, curious of what's about to happen.

Red saw in the corner of his eyes the shadow that lurks with. Nea shown up as his reflection from the mirror. The Noah smiled, encouraging Red to play the piano.

Red began playing, allowing the Musician's Melody flow around him.

 _Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_

 _Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo,_

 _Hitotsu, Futatsu to_

 _Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao_

 _Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume_

 _Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni_

 _Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae,_

 _Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga_

 _Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo_

 _Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru_

 _Douka Konoko ni ai wo_

 _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_

 _Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_

 _Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo,_

 _Hitotsu, Futatsu to_

 _Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao_

 _Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume_

 _Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni_

 _Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae,_

 _Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga_

 _Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo_

 _Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru_

 _Douka Konoko ni ai wo_

 _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_

 _Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru_

 _Douka Konoko ni ai wo_

 _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo._

Red put his wish into stopping the downloading of the Ark. Timcanpy closed his mouth and stretched its wings.

"Oi, pish pillock! Dida work?" Red faced the golem.

"What do you think, baka deshi?!" Cross's voice filled the room. "Open up a room, will you?"

"Tch. Patience, ya' po-faced nancy." Red pressed a key to allow Cross in. Cross was dragging Grave of Maria with him. Timcanpy flew on top of the grave. Not a single wound was seen on Cross.

"General Cross, you're safe!" the hammer-man said.

"The Noah was nothing. Unfortunately, the Earl managed to escape with him, using Road's doors. Now then, you're the group who were sent to find me?"

The girl and hammer-man nodded.

"Hmm. Anyways, it's our win! Haha, the Earl lost this round. Red, go out and check around the Ark a bit. I will stay here with Lenalee and the vampire."

Red hopped off the piano seat and opened another door to arrive at the bright Mediterranean alleyway.

"Hey Red, can we come with you?" Hammer-man asked.

Red shrugged his shoulder. "Don' care what you do."

Red went exploring a bit, making sure that everything that was once broken is now fixed. Not only hammer-man came, but also girly-man and spiky hair came, too.

"Oh! We didn't introduce ourselves! I'm Lavi, the Bookman's apprentice! Panda-jiji is the Bookman right now, but you'll see him soon."

Red looked at the cheery face of Lavi. "Are ya' faking dat or wha'?"

"Huh?" Lavi's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Yo' Bookman, ri'? Ya' sh'd know wha' Imma talkin' 'bout. Bookmans are suppose' ta' be feelin'- mmmph!" Red's mouth was quickly covered up by Lavi's hand. The look on Lavi's face was furious.

Red pulled Lavi's hand away from his mouth. "Ohhh, I geddit. Then, ah keep it ta' secret."

"Oi, baka usagi! What does he mean?!" the long hair demanded.

"Nothing, Yu-chan!" Lavi piped, his face smiling again. "Now, the long-haired one is Yu Kanda! The spiky hair is Chaozii, the girl before is Lenalee Lee, and the vampire is Krory-kins!"

"I know 'bout the vampire. I was wif Cross th' time we delivered th' Innocence to the vampire through the use of a flower."

"Wait. _You're_ the ones who gave him Innocence?"

"Didnja' hear wha' ah said before, ya' pikey? Who else w'ld give it to him? Masta' was leaving a pretty big trail fo' yo' if I do say so meself." Red stared incredulously at Lavi.

"Ahh, I guess that makes sense."

"Yer jes' not using yer noggin'. Now, I have questions to ask y'all."

Lavi tilted his head. "Oh? What is it?"

"Why does girly-man there haf long hair when he's a man? Shant it be da' girl who has the long hair?"

Kanda growled. "Because I want it that way, baka moyashi!"

"Chill, girly-man. Im'ma jes' askin'."

Kanda growled again, but because his Innocence was broken, he can't do anything about it.

"Lenalee lost hair in a battle against an akuma along with the use of her Innocence. What's your second question, moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked.

"Why ja' leave the girl with Mastah'?"

The three guys except Red looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh…because she can't walk?" Lavi inputted.

Red facepalmed. "No, ya' twats! Wha' ah me'nt is why'd ya' leave her with da' womanizer?! Im'ma pretty sure ya' sh'd know that Cross is a womanizer by now? Unless he wasn' a womanizer before he lef'?"

Lavi and Chaozii paled when they realized what Red meant. They quickly rushed back with Kanda and Red trailing behind. Lavi slammed open the door. Kanda, Lavi, and Chaozii were short of breath, but there wasn't a single sweat on Red's face. What awaited them was a Lenalee, whose teary eyes were closed, and Cross who had a hand cupping one of her cheeks. They looked like they were about to kiss.

"LENALEEEEE!" Lavi exclaimed in disbelief.

Lenalee snapped her eyes open and stared at the out-of-breath group. "It's not what you look like you guys!"

Lavi ignored her. "That's illegal, General Cross!"

Cross tched. "She's a fine young lady of 16! She's of age!"

"Now if yer don' wif ya' drama, Im'ma open up a gate outside. Der was no prob'em ad' all with the Ark, Cross," Red said.

Cross nodded. "Go ahead."

Red played the piano again, filling the room with music. A movement was felt that indicated that the Ark is moving. A door opened to reveal outside. Lavi stuck his head out first, and then jumped off with the rest of the exorcists following behind. Cross and Red decided to stay on the Ark.

"Oi, baka denshi. We'll be staying at the Dark Order for a while."

"I know dat."

"You know that you'll be interrogated about this."

"Then I'll lie."

"You might be imprisoned. You might be watched over 24/7."

"Don' care. I've had worse."

Cross took a deep drag of his cigarette and blew out a smoke. "What happens if I die?"

"Then ya' die. I got Nea. He's bettah than ya'."

"Thanks. I feel so appreciated."

"No, sr'sly. Yer sh'd begin the plan. Knowin' ya', yo' won' be dyin' anytime soon." Red began toying with Timcampy.

"Hm, I guess the seven years haven't been a total waste of time."

"Ya' basicll'y made me do all the work! Even tho' yer a general, Nea helped me more!"

Cross hummed.

* * *

 **Omake: How Joido was Awakened**

 _Whoosh!_

Lavi hopped back as the carnivorous butterflies swarmed to where he was last standing.

"Ya gotta do better than that Mole-san."

The Noah of Pleasure smirked back. "Same goes for you, Eyepatch-kun."

"Then I guess it's time for me to get serious." Lavi smashed his hammer down onto the ground. "Innocence Activate, Level 2! Combo Seal: Terrible Lightning of Heaven!"

Pillars of flames erupted from the stamp as it crashed into Tyki. Tyki quickly used his larger butterfly golems as his shield. The great snake opened its fiery mouth and attempted to swallow the Noah, filling up his line of sight. With some effort, he directed the snake somewhere else.

"You gotta do better than that, Eyepatch-kun!" Tyki smiled gleefully.

But as the flames vanished from his sight, Tyki realized Lavi was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm? Where did he go?" Tyki wondered aloud.

"Right here, Poker-face."

Tyki spun around to see Lavi grinning and his hammer at the ready. With all his might, Lavi swung his hammer down on Tyki's head.

 _"BONK!"_

Tyki fell forward, unconscious.

"Phew! Score one for me, nada for the Noah!" Lavi cheered.

 _-After one long battle against a mind-controlled Chaozii and a furious Road-_

"Gee-hee hee hee hee!" Tyki, no, the Noah inside laughed. With Tyki unconscious, there's no one who can restrain the wild inner Noah.

Lavi, Lenalee, and Chaozii watched as the feelers sprout behind the Noah's back, causing the Noah to cackle wickedly.

'WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!' Lavi inwardly wailed.


	7. Order

**A/N: Due to the requests of some viewers, Red's accent has been undertoned. Please review back if you like this version better or want to revert back to his thick accent. Thank you.**

* * *

 _"Hm, I guess the seven years haven't been a total waste of time."_

 _"Ya' basicll'y made me do all the work! Even tho' yer a general, Neah helped me more!"_

 _Cross hummed._

* * *

The exorcists came back in, with more exorcists following behind.

"It's good to see you, General Cross." A short old man with black bags around his eyes had said.

"Good to see you, too, Bookman. I see you joined the Order's side right now."

The Bookman said nothing more.

"I expect that you had this all planned out, huh, Marian." Another old man with curly grey hair held by a ponytail said.

Cross grinned at the man. "Maybe, Tiedoll. Now, enough chitchat. Red, take us to the HQ."

"Yessir." Red complied, fiddling the piano keys a bit.

"I see that you even have an apprentice. I thought you didn't one because they were, you said and I quote, 'Annoying little twerps who have no sense of knowledge on what to do.'"

Cross snorted.

"This one's special." Was all he said.

"We're here," Red announced, pressing one more bar to open a door.

They all clambered out to greet a surprised Science Division.

"LENALEEEEE~~~! MY SWEET, SWEET - " A man in white and wearing rectangular glasses bounded forward to hug Lenalee tightly. "LENALEE~! Are you hurt anywhere? Ah, your lovely, lovely hair!" he wailed.

 **'** **My God, he's worse than Deizaisu.'**

"Nii-san! Stop this! If you haven't notice, we have guests!" Lenalee tried to unlatch her brother off her.

"Oh! General Cross! Long time no see. And who's this?" The man looked at Red curiously.

"Red. I'm his apprentice," Red said.

The glasses man frowned. "Apprentice? I thought you weren't interested in taking an apprentice."

"This one's a special one. He….keeps things interesting," Cross replied.

"I see. Welcome, Red, to the Black Order. I'm Komui Lee, supervisor of the Black Order. And you didn't touch my Lenalee, did you?" Komui's gaze narrowed, on par of Sheryl's.

Red snorted. "Don't care about love." Then he crossed his arms. "Are ya' gonna jes stand here or what? Time's wasting, you sister-complex whacko."

Komui and the Science Division looked surprised at Red's attitude. But then again, who isn't? Lavi snorted in laughter.

"Ah, yes. May I ask what kind of Innocence do you have, Red?" Komui asked ignoring the comment Red made.

"Parasite."

"May I see?"

Red rolled up his left sleeve to reveal his black arm. "Is da' all?"

Komui gazed at the Ark behind Red. He opened his mouth to speak about it but decided against it. He shook his head.

"No, nothing else. Lavi, can you take Red to one of the extra rooms we have?"

"Sure thing, Komui."

"And you, too, General. I believe a meeting will be soon held about your….absences."

Cross smirked at that.

* * *

Red had some fun wandering around the castle. He gobbled up all the food he was given by the weird pink-pigtailed chef, Jerry. The room he was given was small and dull; only a bed, a window, a chair, and a desk is there. There was also picture of a creepy looking jester on the wall.

He quickly learned of the exorcists living here. He already knew Krory, having encountered him when giving him Roseanne, although the said vampire is still unconscious. He was also reintroduced to Lavi, Yu Kanda, Chaozii Han, and Lenalee Lee. Miranda Lotto, Bookman, and Noise Marie were the exorcists that were new to him, although he knew Bookman won't be there for long. Then he met the other Generals: Froi Tiedoll, Klaud Nine, and Winters Soccalo.

As he observed the exorcists within the couple of days, Red came to a conclusion. He didn't really like Chaozii because mainly on his dead set focus on killing Noahs. He has respect for Lavi, even if he's annoying, and Kanda because he doesn't get in Red's way. Lenalee is always in his way, but he admires her being loyal, brave, and caring. Krory and Miranda were nice but are a stumbling mess. Klaud is okay, Winters is blood-thirsty, and Froi is a nutter and complexer for his 'kids'.

And then there was Hevlaska. Red had to use his Innocence to cover up Neah's presence in his mind. He surprised the Order by having 100% synchronization with his Crowned Clown. Red could see the interest in Komui's eyes.

"I'm not bringing out my Innocence for yer curiosity, ya' naff wanker. Am only bringing it out in battle," Red said as he was placed down onto the upside-down pyramid elevator. Komui looked surprised that Red knew what he is thinking.

"I c'ld see it in yer face," Red explained.

Finally, the Demonic-Nurse Lady. She had scanned him, making a sure not a single injury is on him. Red screamed and shouted that he didn't even participate in any single fight. His screams echoed in the hallway, making him quiet known to everyone.

During the past week, he had set Arks all over the world as the Order ordered him to. He already knew by Marian that this was expected, but he plans to shut all the gates once he leaves.

After a couple of days, Red was eating his usual breakfast with Lavi, Lenalee, and Miranda. Tim is also beside him, eating a piece of squid. Someone with blonde hair tied into a braid came up with a flat box. There were two dots on his forehead and he had squinty eyes.

"Whaddaya want, squinty eyes?" Red spoke as he chewed on a piece of cake.

The man's eyebrow twitched at the name as held out the open box containing a lattice pie to him. "Nice to meet you. My name is Howard Link. I'll be supervising you. I baked some pumpkin pie, please help yourself."

Red gulped down the cake before replying. "Ohhhh, so yer da' watchdog from Central that's gonna tail around me, eh? Dis oughta be fun." Red grinned.

Link raised an eyebrow at that but decided to ignore that. He sat across from Red.

"Yes, I will be supervising you from now on. First," Link brought out a huge pile of papers that stacked about 8 feet high and slammed them on the table. "Please answer these. Hand in all the documents in the morning after you wake up."

Lavi stared at them with eyes wide open while Red stared coolly at the papers. "Yer askin' me to fill these fellers up?"

"Yes. That's what I said," Link replied.

"Yer askin' me, Cross Marian's pupil, to fill these up?"

"Your point?"

Red kicked the papers aside, scattering them everywhere. Miranda and Lavi gave looks of surprise at Red's behavior.

"Do it yerself, Mole-man! I ain't gonna waste my time on writing! Plus, yer making someone who can' even write!" Red said. "Now, if ya' 'scuse me, I haffa master to find." And with that, Red sped off with Timcanpy after him

He dashed down the hallways when he heard a loud voice.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THIS WINE?!"

Red opened the doors to see a very relaxed Cross sitting on a couch, Klaud holding her glass of wine and sitting next to him, her Innocence monkey sitting nearby her lap, and three guards. One was holding an expensive bottle of wine, one was holding a plateful of different kinds of fruits, and the other is prostrating himself in front of Cross.

Red sneaked behind him before giving Marian a chop on the head with his Innocence hand.

"OWWW, baka deshi! What did you do that for?!"

Red whispered into Cross's ears. "Stage is set, Cross?"

"Yeah. The beginning act can begin. But Lvellie knows about the 14th."

"Who?"

"An agent of the Black Order. Someone betrayed the 14th."

Red can hear Nea silently curse inside his mind.

"Shouldn't be anything. We jes gotta tweak the plan a little," Red said offhandedly.

Cross grunted. "You better get out. Those guards are sneaking up on you."

"I c'ld watch fer meself." Red jumped and did a somersault, landing on the two sneaking guards' faces. He flipped again, landing perfectly on the floor and watched with the satisfaction at the guards' pain.

"Nice try, to catch me, baldies! Now, offa I go!" Red raced out of the room.


	8. Invasion

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for the late update. I've been busy now that school is about to start, and I haven't been able to work on fanfics lately. Expect more lateness in the future.**

 **Also please show your support to lovely renieule who gave me permission to use her lovely art work of Red as the cover for this fanfic! Follow her on renieule. tumblr. com! (excuse the spaces). Her artwork of the Campbells is amazing!**

 _"I c'ld watch fer meself." Red jumped and did a somersault, landing on the two sneaking guards' faces. He flipped again, landing perfectly on the floor and watched with the satisfaction at the guards' pain._

 _"Nice try, to catch me, baldies! Now, offa I go!" Red raced out of the room._

* * *

Red was staring dully at the mirror as he brushed his teeth. Neah was reflecting back at him. Ever since the recapture of the Ark, Neah's shadow form has become a more definitive shape. His face is clearly seen along with dark and messy, short hair. Neah had a goofy face as he began making faces at Link's reflection. Of course, Link had no idea what was going on. Red snorted but careful to not choke on the toothpaste. He left when Lavi and Bookman came in, not wanting to talk to the two.

Red was eating his usual pile of meat with Link beside him eating bunch of pastries when Neah suddenly spoke in his mind.

 **'** **Lust is here along with bunch of akuma.'**

Red jumped, startling the people around him. Link, Lavi, and Bookman looked at him.

"What's wrong, Red?"

But Red ignored him as he dashed where he sense Dark Matter is coming from. He came to where the Science Lab where the akuma egg plant is located. A huge blackness covered the entrance. Link, Lavi, and Bookman came up behind him

"What is that black wall?" Link asked in disbelief.

Lavi, whose Innocence is still being fixed used to a plastic folding table to hit it with no effect.

"Move outta the way, pirate!" Red shouted as he activated his Innocence.

The three stared at awe as Red sported a white cloak and huge black and silver claw in his left hand. Bookman pulled out a scroll and activated it.

"Edge End!"

"Heaven Compass!"

They attacked directly, but it didn't have effect.

"Tch. Stubborn gate." Red looked at the unscathed black wall.

Link pressed one side of his head on the wall.

"I can't hear a thing from the other side, so they're after the egg!"

"No shit, Sherlock!"

Link shot a look at Red.

"We need to open a gate. Do it, Red!"

"Why can't we just burst through the wall surrounding the gate?"

Link stared at him. "We have people out here! By bursting through the wall, the akuma can start going out easily."

"Tch. Don't I need permission for that?"

"I'll talk to the Inspector later. Follow me so we can go to the room where we can open a gate safely."

Red complied, following the Inspector with Timcanpy, Lavi and Bookman following behind. They entered a space where Red opened up his Ark gate.

"Tsk, let's get this over with," Red said as he grabbed his left wrist.

"Are you crazy?! I bet there's so many akumas there! And they won't be easy!" Lavi exclaimed.

"That's what ye get for being so weak! Nah my beeswax anymore!" Red retorted. "Sword of Exorcism!"

A burst of white light emitted as Red pulled out his white broadsword out. This stunned the three around him.

"Don't jes stand there! Get yer arses movin'! Bookman, ye come with me to deal them. Link and Bookman Jr., yer warnin' the rest of da' headquarters! Now move!"

They seemed to shake out of their stupor and did what Red ordered them to do. Red and Bookman entered the gate, making Red fall onto an unsuspecting skull. Red easily split the skull in half. Bookman and Timcanpy also leaped out behind him.

The group saw hundreds of level three akumas surrounding the area. Lulubell, as Neah said, was near the egg plant. Well, more like coddling it. Scientists were line up on the floor, and some were already dead. Skulls were there and Red saw that a newborn Skull came into existence.

Red faced the akumas. He jumped, slashing three akumas along the way. He seemed to dance as he destroyed every akuma one by one in just one slash of his sword. He landed gracefully in front of Lulubell.

"Long time no see, Missus," Red grinned.

"14th!" she hissed back.

"Lulubell-sama!" The akumas began charging towards at Red.

Red smirked as he lifted his broadsword and placed it on his shoulder. "Clown Belt!"

White strips came flowing out of him as they pierced the targets. In the corner of his eye, he saw Bookman stabbing the akumas that neared him with acupuncture needles.

"Ark gate, open!" Lulubell shouted. A black rectangle appeared beneath the egg, causing it to slink slowly down. Then she turned to face Red.

"You have become a nuisance, _Red_ ," Lulubell growled.

"Ye jes noticed that? I've been a nuisance ever since I was born." Red rushed at her.

She pulled out her weapon, a whip attached to her hand, and began fighting him. He blocked her attacks as he pulled up on her close.

 **'** **You better get the egg, boy. It's sinking fast,' Nea warned.**

'Don't care about the egg. They can take it for all I care. They'll make a new one even if we win dis. Plus, I'm busy with Lulu lady.' Red dodged the whip that came near his head.

"Time Record!"

Red backed away from the Ark as the egg appeared. Miranda appeared from the Red's gate as she rode on Marie's shoulders.

"Oi, baka denshi! Why'd you have to set the gate far away from where I was?!" Marian appeared along with the three generals, riding on top of the now appearing egg.

"Ya' need the exercise, baka shishou!" Red shouted back as he blocked an oncoming akuma attack. Then he noticed the Giant Akumas coming. "Great, we got bigger akumas."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Winters activated his Innocence and leaped at one of the Giant Akumas. A spiked ring with two serrated blades attached to each end came out and slashed down the akuma's face, effectively killing it. He ripped out his mask that obscure his face, revealing dark skin, earrings, black hair, pointy teeth, and tattooed eyebrows. "COOOOMMMEEEE!"

As if it was granting his wish, more Giant Akumas appeared.

"Effigy of Eden, 'Embracing Garden'!"

Huge white tendrils began erupting from Froi's Innocence as it covered the scientists, guarding them from any harm.

"Lau Jimin, activate."

The monkey became a huge beast. It screeched as it leaped and began beating up the akuma.

"Judgement!"

Bullets rang out as it destroyed their targeted akumas. Then it began targeting Red.

"Oi!" Red swung his blade and turned the bullets' routes by slamming them onto nearby akumas. "I'm not an akuma!"

"That's what you get for chopping my head, baka denshi!"

Suddenly, bubbling noises were heard. Red turned his head to see Lulubell, in her water form, capture Miranda.

"You have a bothersome ability, lady. Terminate your invocation!" Lulubell demanded.

Miranda seemed to be struggling as she tried to hold her breath inside Lulubell. Then she fainted, causing her to revoke her Innocence. The egg began to sink. Lulubell then formed herself into some six-legged being while retaining her water form, holding Miranda as hostage.

Red watched as the generals did their best to destroy the egg. Lulubell have effectively blocked all of their attacks. Seeing this makes Red realize that the generals will resort to using their best attacks. With a roll of his eyes, he snuck behind Lulubell, hiding behind the egg as he grumbled his dissent.

After the generals attacked with their best power, Red went inside the egg, destroying it in the inside. He felt the egg finally sink inside the gate. He grinned as he blasted through to grab Miranda. He saw a furious Lulubell staring at him.

"Damn you, Reeeedddd!"

The egg exploded, causing Red to pop out of the Ark with Miranda in his arms.

"Tch, ya' barmy codger," Red called out to his smirking 'master'. "Givin' me all the jobs that require no fightin'."

"Hey, I trusted that you'll make it through, baka denshi."

"Hmpf." Red landed on the floor, gently laying Miranda down. She seemed to breathing so Red let the Bookman take over.

 **'** **Red. There's still an akuma nearby.'**

Red stood up and looked around.

'Where?'

 **'** **Dunno. But this one seems stronger than the others.'**

'A level 4?'

 **'** **Possibly. It's even laughing.'**

"Masta'."

Cross turned his head, annoyed at him. "What is it?"

"There's an akuma still. _He_ said itsa level 4," Red informed.

That caught everyone's attention.

"How'd you know?" Marie asked.

"Can't ye hear it? Its gotta creepy arse laugh coming from over there." Red directed a thumb at direction. At that moment, a figure appeared up into the sky.

"Exorcists~" it sang out.


End file.
